


After Death

by Prettyraddawg



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyraddawg/pseuds/Prettyraddawg
Summary: Sal Fisher is dead, and his ghost has become a permanent resident of Addison Apartments, along with all the neighbors he had to murder. He Just wants to see is best friend.





	After Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was just meant to be a oneshot, but if y'all want more, I'll work on it.

     Burning electricity burns throughout my body, I can feel it sizzling and singing my flesh. The scent of burning hair fills my nostrils. The pain worsens to an unbearable level and stops all at once. I feel like something is wrong. Have they decided not to kill me? My eyes flutter open. The apartments. I’m in the apartments. Oh shit, of god, no. Something is wrong.  
     “Sally?”  
     No, no, no, no, no, no.  
     “Sal?”  
     My head whips around and I come face to face with my dad. His arms are around me and I’m crying. The only word my brain seems to be able to form is sorry. His hand lovingly strokes my head.  
     “It’s okay, Sal,”  
     “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I had no choice,”  
     “I know.”  
     I look up. His eyes are caring, strong in a way that only a dad could pull off. The question forms on my face before it reaches my lips, and my dad answers before the words even reach the world.  
     “Addison told everyone. And even if he hadn’t… we could feel it Sal. You freed us. I only wish you didn’t have to join us, like… this.”  
     There’s a strain in his words, a tension. He’s been waiting for me to come back, dead or alive.  
     “How am I here? How am I in the apartments?”  
     “Mrs.Rosenberg did something to bring your soul back here rather than stay in the prison. She figured you’d prefer it that way.”  
     I nod. I feel heavy and weightless at the same time.  
     “Larry’s in the tree house.”  
     My eyes widen and my dad nods at me. It takes all my willpower not to run the whole way there. I go up the wooden ladder two rungs at a time.  
     “Larry Face?”  
     "Sally Face?!”  
     My body crashes into his, my arms fling around his neck, and his arms wrap around my waist. My face feels wet and I realize that I’m crying. I make no effort to stop.  
     “I missed you so much,” I mumble into the nape of his neck.  
     “I missed you too.”  
     I pull away enough to look into his eyes. My fingers caress his face, and without thinking, I press my lips to his. He kisses back with a gentleness I’ve never known, and I feel tears begin to streak his face.  
     I pull away again, wiping his tears away.  
     “I love you, Larry Face.”


End file.
